How To Save the One You Love
by CoverGirl7210
Summary: Hiccup has been summoned back to Berk, but upon arriving it's discovered a threat lies in wait to snare the boy away or worse, can Astrid defy the odds and save the man she loves? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup woke up early to the loud yells of Snotlout, the boy was screaming while at the same time banging his beefy fist on the elders door "Snotlout, what are you yelling about?" Demands the brunette as he opened the door.

There stood Snotlout, his face grimaced in pain, a purple terrible terror clutched deep into his left ear "I've got a painful message for you!" The black haired male hands a rolled up letter towards Hiccup, who takes it immediately.

Hiccup unrolls the parchment and begins to read, by now all the teens have been awakened and are crowded around the two cousins "This isn't good."

Astrid rubs bits of sleep from her eyes before making her way next to Hiccup "What does it say?"

Hiccup takes a deep breath as he begins to read the message aloud "Hiccup, you're required to be at Berk immediately, the others are free to watch over the edge, I'll be waiting. Stoick the Vast."

"Wow, this could be really bad!" Expresses Fishlegs

Snotlout finally pulls the dragon off his face, small bites of skin still visible in the terrors teeth "So you're needed back at Berk, big deal! At least now we'll get a vacation."

The twins head butt at the thought "Yeah, we work way too much."

Hiccup growls before dropping the letter to the ground, his father had demanded he come home ... But why? "Well, looks like I'm needed back at Berk, Snotlout, you and the twins guard the edge, Astrid and Fishlegs, you're coming with me."

Snotlouts eyes widen in glee, he hurriedly pushes Hiccup onto Toothless "Can't keep the chief waiting! See you whenever, no need to rush back!"

Hiccup sighs, maybe leaving those three alone wasn't the best idea, but he didn't know what his dad wanted "Protect the edge, keep the dragons at their posts and don't die."

With that Hiccup took to the air, followed closely behind by Astrid and Fishlegs. The trio made their way to Berk in record time, Hiccup going unusually faster than his friends.

The teen spotted his father waiting just outside their home, a stern and worried look across his face "Dad, what's the trouble?" Questions Hiccup as he lands, jumping from his saddle.

"Hiccup, are you familiar with the Chiefs challenge?" Asks Stoick, of course he already knew the answer, he'd taught his son all about chiefly duties.

Hiccup nods and his friends finally land next to him, Fishlegs and Meatlug panting and Astrid and Stormfly a bit winded from the journey.

Stoick glares at the two, Hiccup had been told to leave them at the edge, things just got a whole lot harder "I see you disobeyed me and brought your friends along."

Hiccup ignores his father's obvious disapproval; he needed to get back to the topic at hand "Dad, why did you ask if I knew of the Chiefs Challenge?"

Astrid and Fishlegs look to one another for guidance, both equally like lost "The Chiefs Challenge?"

"When a chief is challenged by another chief, it's called a Chiefs Challenge, the challenger decides the stakes and exactly what the fight will be." Answers Stoick, upon sight of his son's confused eyes he continues "This particular stake is more of a prize."

Hiccup gasps "Dad, please don't tell me you bet the Island!" Stoick shakes his head no, his eyes never leaving the ground "The dragons?" another shake "Your position as Chief?" still acknowledged with a no "Then what is the so called prize?"

Now Stoick's eyes rise to Hiccup's, his hands fiddling with his belt "The most important treasure I have."

The three teens stare, each attempting to decipher what was Stoick's most valuable treasure ... Suddenly Astrid launches forward, realizing there was only thing this prize could be "You didn't ... Tell me you didn't bet what I think you did!"

Stoick freezes like a deer in headlights, Astrid had figured it out ... But not Hiccup, his son was still completely oblivious.

Hiccup's eyes roam from girl to man, he hadn't a clue what was going on "Dad, what did you bet?" The boy is now looking directly at his father.

Stoick takes a deep breathe, all hell was about to break loose, he was about to do something unforgivable "I bet my greatest treasure, my one and only son ... I bet you, Hiccup."

 **So there's the first chapter of my own season finale for Race to the Edge. What do you all think? I'd love to hear everyone's input and ideas :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Toothless growls at hearing those words, his humans father had agreed to give him away? No way! The dragons attention turned towards his Hiccup, the Viking hadn't moved a mere inch after hearing the news.

Astrid rushed towards Hiccup, Fishlegs right next to her as they reached the now falling boy, catching Hiccup as he falls to his knees, eyes never leaving Stoick "Hiccup!"

Seconds that feel to be hours pass before Hiccup finally snaps out of his unresponsive state, everything made sense now, his father requesting he come back, his annoyance with his friends. "How ... How could you bet my life? My freedom!"

Stoick flinches at the tone of his son's voice "The wager called for my most prized possession, that's you."

"A possession? That's what I am to you?" Hiccup angrily pulls at the roots of his air, rising back to his feet in fury "And what did he bet? A prized sword! You offered up me! You're own son!" The lad begins to shake as he now begins to pace "How could you do this?"

"Relax son, I have no intentions of losing, I'm going to win tomorrow and when I do you'll be free to leave." Stoick gives the smallest signal he can to the man hiding in the bushes.

Hiccup stops pacing, something his dad had just said had him edge, I'll be free to leave? That could only mean ... "No!"

Astrid and Fishlegs are grabbed from behind, each struggling as villagers rush to secure the pair, Stoick and Gobber holding a struggling Hiccup. "What are you doing?"

Fishlegs screams as their dragons are trapped in a net "Meatlug!"

"Stormfly! Let her go!" Yells Astrid, the teens can only watch as their dragons are hauled away.

"Toothless!" Hiccup fought as his wrists are tightly bound behind his back, the boy yelped in pain as his bindings bite into his skin, what kind of rope was this? "Stop! You don't have to do this! Dad please, let me go!"

Gobber and Stoick continuing their tying of the thin wire, pulling the binding tight in order to keep Hiccup from escaping "Lock him up, keep the dragons in the academy and you can release the others."

Astrid and Fishlegs are freed as Hiccup is dragged off towards the prisons "How could you all do this? Let Hiccup go!"

Stoick gives the villagers orders to return to their formal duties before turning to face said two angry teens "Couldn't risk Hiccup running off on his dragon, the rules stated clearly my son is to be kept in custody until the challenge is over."

"So Hiccup is now your prisoner? He's your son!" States Fishlegs in disbelief "Betting him wasn't enough for you? You have to make what may be his last day on Berk as a captive?"

"Hiccup is not a prisoner, he's merely being kept in isolation until tomorrow, there's nothing to worry about ... I'm going to win."

Astrid glares as Stoick begins his trek inside his home "You better, cause losing Hiccup is not an option."

"Gobber! Why are you doing this?" Cries Hiccup as his own surrogate father drags him towards the jails of Berk, prisoners were kept there "I'm not going in there!"

Gobber wipes away stray tears as his apprentice fights for his freedom, he couldn't believe any of this was happening, when Stoick first spoke Hiccup's name at the challenge he'd about had a heart attack "I'm sorry, lad."

Hiccup's struggles increase as the pair enter the prison, no other figures are inside, his father must have cleared them away to make Hiccup more comfortable, the boy's thoughts are broken at hearing the jingling of keys.

"No! I'm not some item to be given away, I'm a human being!" Hiccup is roughly pushed into the dank cell, only a small toilet and bed greet him "You can't do this!"

Hiccup's eyes fill with tears as the heavy, barred door is locked with a key, that's when he realized this cell was new ... It had been built specifically for him "Gobber, don't leave me here!" Small hands reach through the bars in any attempt at reaching the retreating blacksmith.

The prisons door is closed, a loud echo issues throughout the empty area, signaling the main door was now securely locked, as if that weren't enough a jingling of chains confirms the door was being firmly shut.

Angrily Hiccup kicks at his cell door, his metal leg causing small dents into the rusty metal, his kicks continue, he'd be punching as well if only his hands weren't tied behind his back "Let me out!"

With his legs not getting the job done, Hiccup rams his entire body in to the barred door, the momentum throwing the boy backwards into the wall, but Hiccup remains unfazed thanks to adrenaline and rises to attack once again "I am not a prize to be traded away, I have a life, I have friends!"

Hiccup defeatedly falls to his knees, that was all he had ... His father turned on him, had his most trusted adult imprison him, took away the dragons, hurt his friends ... "Astrid and Fishlegs! I completely forgot about them!"

Hiccup lowers his head, until he could come up with a plan, all three of them were stuck there, he didn't want to believe his friends or the dragons would be harmed, but then again, look where that exact trust had landed him? "Why would you do this, dad?"

The two teens in question were with their dragons, they'd been locked inside the cages the old arena held, this was where the battle would take place ... The fight that if Stoick lost, then so does Hiccup.

Toothless blasts at the door, using plasma blasts well after his six shot limit, he could hear Hiccup's yells, the boy needed him! Another attempt at making fire fails and the night fury deflates.

Astrid gives Stormfly a rub under her chin before walking towards Toothless "It's a mess, everything is awful. We're trapped here, Stoick has betrayed us all and we could lose Hiccup forever."

Toothless stares, was this supposed to make him feel better? He's well aware of all this! The dragon flicks his tail into the blondes gut, serves her right.

Astrid grunts at the hit, it wasn't strong, merely a warning to shut up "You know I gave Hiccup a similar talk a few years ago, he didn't think it was funny either." The dragon snorts in response "The point is, even through all of that with the Red Death, Hiccup pulled through ... He can do it again and we're not letting him do this alone."

Fishlegs nods his sleepy head in agreement, the pudgy boy was terrified for his friends safety, Hiccup could be handed over to a complete stranger in mere hours, they had to be ready to stop that from happening "Let's get some sleep, we'll need it for tomorrow."

Astrid nods and rests her hand a top Toothless's black head "We'll save Hiccup, we won't let anything happen to that boy, I promise."

 **I promise that I don't hate Stoick, however this is necessary for the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came all too quickly, the village filed into the academy, waiting for the events that were about to unfold. Stoick practiced with his axe against many trees as he awaits his challenger to appear.

He knew it was wrong to bet his son in some petty fight, but whatever the man wanted he would beat him at, there was no doubt in his mind that he'd win, Hiccup wasn't going anywhere.

Hiccup, he'd ordered his son be locked inside the small jail Gobber had crafted for the boy, under strict orders of course, but since Hiccup was the trophy, the boy had to remain there. "I hope you can one day forgive me son."

"Your son has been brought to the island quite fast, Stoick Haddock." Comes an familiar voice rapidly approaching, a tall figure shroud in black is all that's seen.

"You must be my challenger!" Beams Stoick, his fake smile obvious across his face "Yes, my son has been brought back to Berk as requested. Shall we begin our fight?"

A mannered chuckle greets Stoick's response "Not so fast, I never stated what the challenge shall be, let's make our way to the arena."

Stoick shakily nods and begins leading the other chief towards the metal dome, Vikings cheering upon their arrival, all but Gobber, Astrid and Fishlegs "Here we are, now let's state what the challenge will be!"

The crowd grows louder, Fishlegs covers his ears, Astrid clenches her fists and stares at the challenger, noting the man's mannerisms, and there was something not right about him.

"I would love to reveal those details; however, I would like the chance to see the boy known as Hiccup Haddock before we begin."

Stoick rolls his eyes in annoyance, the sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could beg his son for forgiveness "Very well, Gobber bring Hiccup."

The blacksmith nods and rushes out the gates "You got it, Stoick!" The man couldn't be happier to free the lad.

Close to thirteen minutes pass before a loud cry is heard, followed by booming footsteps. All eyes stare at the gate as Gobber rushes inside, a struggling Hiccup slung over his shoulder, hands still bound, feet kicking "Put me down!"

The challenger smiles and offers his hand to the boy; Hiccup appeared to be a captive in his own village "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hiccup Haddock."

Hiccup glares, even if he could take the man's hand, he wouldn't "Thank you, for I don't know? Ruining my life!"

The hand is withdrawn and Hiccup is held tight in Gobber's grasp, the man dragging the lad away from the man and towards his waiting friends "I can't untie ya Hiccup, but as long as I watch you closely, you can sit with your friends."

Stoick tries to ignore the angry glare his son had been giving him, instead turning his attention towards the man with his hand still outstretched "There, you've seen Hiccup, now let's start."

"Very well, this challenge will be one of skill and tact, the game is simple." The figure removes his hood and stares directly at a now gaping Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs.

Hiccup shook his head back and forth, his eyes widen with shock and fear upon the man before him, the man he'd fought before many times "Viggo ..."

Viggo Grimborn bows to the young heir "Greetings Hiccup Haddock, we meet again." Now the man's attention returns to Stoick, who's eyes are wider than his helmet "The challenge I issue to you, Stoick Haddock, is a game of Maces and Talons."

 **I know it's super short, but I just had to end it on that scene! It was a must :) You can't have RTTE without Viggo.**


	4. Chapter 4

The game board is set, each player with all their pieces intact, sitting across from one another "Since I was the one to challenge you, I believe you should get to make the first move, Stoick Haddock."

The Berkian chief nods, this hadn't been what he was expecting, any physical fight he could have handled, but some cat and mouse game? "Alright" The man looks towards his son, it was obvious Hiccup and this Viggo knew each other and weren't under the best of terms.

He had to win, whatever it took, he couldn't lose. Stoick moves one of his warriors to the very front, as if calling his men to war. Viggo chuckles, moving his own piece forward as well "Interesting tactic, you take offense while your son prefers defense."

Stoick's fist tightens, how dare this man speak of his son! "Let's focus on our challenge instead of having small talk." Another warrior is moved to the headlines, his strategy was fool-proof, and whenever one of his men was attacked the other could take out Viggo's man.

Viggo inwardly laughed, this was far too easy, upon sight of Hiccup he knew the boy saw it as well, Stoick was using the simplest of tactics, Viggo was just toying with the man.

Astrid holds Hiccup as the boy shakes in fear, she'd never seen him act this way, but she couldn't see why, Stoick was winning, if Viggo attacked one of his pieces then the next would move in. "It's alright Hiccup, your dad can win this."

Hiccup bows his head, of course no one else saw what he did, the inevitable checkmate that would soon be made, his dad's moves would have been good in a war, but this game is far more than that and it was his life on the line.

Viggo continued his merry dance, skipping right into Stoick's attacks, each chief only had two pieces, now was the time to turn the tables. "I wish I could congratulate you on your skills, Stoick Haddock."

The challenger suddenly backs his piece away from Stoick's, now all he had to do was wait for the chase "But your strategy is far too simple, anyone could figure it out in mere moments, I did and I also know Hiccup has as well."

All eyes turn to face said heir, Hiccup being embraced by Astrid and Fishlegs, the boys head hung low as racked sobs escape his lips, his eyes couldn't bear to meet anyone else's.

Stoick's mouth opened wide at seeing Hiccup in such a state, his son had truly given up all hope "I'm not going to lose, son."

Hiccup makes no moves to acknowledge his father's words, causing Stoick's heart to crumble, in fury the man turns to take his turn, angrily slamming his piece in front of Viggo's, all that's left would be the last blow.

Viggo smirks and impales Stoick's player, leaving the Berkian with only one warrior while he held two "I believe it's your move, Stoick Haddock."

Stoick stares upon sight of the board, in his fury he'd completely forgotten Viggo had two pieces as well, now he was down to one, he hadn't seen this coming until it was too late. Viggo had leaded him into a controlled situation, letting him believe he was winning.

Any move Stoick makes will lead to his demise, Viggo placed his pieces strategically the entire time, now no matter where his warrior was moved, he could be taken out. The Chiefs head lowers, his piece is moved and he waits.

Viggo laughs at this turn, he'd known beating Stoick would be easy, he'd never imagined what he'd win in this duel, Hiccup Haddock would be handed over to the dragon hunters "Don't feel bad, Stoick Haddock. You're own son couldn't beat me either, though he came much closer than you."

Stoick's final player is attacked; Viggo pushes over Stoick's King and takes hold of the pawn, dropping the character to the nearly empty board "Checkmate."

 **Stoick lost! What's going to happed next? Find out next time ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

The village roars in anger and shock, Stoick had lost, their Chief had been beaten. Viggo rises to his feet, his eyes roam towards his kneeling prize, the boy was his "I have defeated your Chief, now to fulfill your end of the deal. Bring Hiccup Haddock to me."

Hiccup had no time to react as a tight hold on his left arm forces him to his feet, standing smuggly before him was Ryker Grimborn, who had been witnessing the entire event "Hello, Hiccup."

Hiccup glares as he's marched forward, straight into Viggo's clutches, he could hear Astrid's angry yells and Toothless's loud growls in response to his father's defeat. The boy is now standing beside the younger brother, the wires used to bind his wrists being removed, only to be replaced with a thick, braided rope.

"Careful brother, Hiccup is our guest." States Viggo as he witnesses his brother's treatment of the boy "He'll be remaining in our custody for quite some time."

Hiccup bites his tongue, he wants so badly to refuse that statement, only he can't, his father had bet his freedom and lost, there was nothing he could do. "I may be your hostage Viggo, but I won't betray my friends and tribe."

Ryker smacks the back of Hiccup's head, launching the boy into the ground "Show some respect, we're your masters now." Hiccup growls and turns his head towards the elder "Correct me if I'm wrong, but Viggo won me, not you."

"Why you little-" Ryker moves to punch the small boy, his fist still in the air as Viggo steps in front of Hiccup "Brother, why are you protecting this brat?"

Viggo helps Hiccup to his feet, eyes never leaving Ryker's "Hiccup Haddock is now my property, no one but me is allowed to touch him, he's my guest of honor."

Ryker glares, why his brother treated prisoners so well was beyond him "Whatever you say, I'll ready the cage." The male whistles and an army of hunters appear, each carrying a large green cage meant to house a dragon.

Stoick eyes the cage, knowing his son would be its occupant, Astrid was having to be held back by Gobber, Fishlegs used his hands to cover his mouth, knees shaking so badly it's a wonder the boy was still standing. "Hiccup, I'm ... I'm so sorry."

Hiccup glares towards his father, it was all his fault this was happening, he'd scream bloody insult after insult towards the man had he not believed this would the last time he ever saw him, instead he opted for the silent treatment and turned to face Astrid.

"Astrid, there are so many things I want to tell you, you're amazing, I think you're beautiful and I ... I've loved you ever since the day you brought your axe into the forge to be sharpened."

Astrid tears up at Hiccup's words, these may be his final words she ever hears from the boy "Hiccup, I'm sorry for how I treated you before, I always felt bad for you, losing your mom, your dad never being around ... I wish I had been by your side back then, I wish I could be now. I'm sorry I failed you, Hiccup."

Hiccup snapped his eyes to Astrid, he couldn't let her think that, because it wasn't true. Only he never got the chance, in a matter of seconds a ball of clothe was shoved into his mouth, followed quickly by another covering his lips and fastened tightly behind his head.

"You don't have to gag him!" Yells Stoick, if Hiccup was gagged he couldn't say any proper goodbyes. Hiccup now fought as he's bodily lifted into the large cell, the door slammed and locked in his face. This was it; he'd be taken from Berk, never to see his friends or Toothless again.

Viggo is hoisted up to stand in front of the cage, his hand wiping away small tears from Hiccup's cheeks, a seemingly remorseful gesture "This is how it all ends, Hiccup Haddock, you as my prisoner, Berk has no heir, the Night Fury has no rider ... But I still don't have what I truly want."

Hiccup squints his eyes, after all this Viggo wasn't pleased? He'd won! The heir of Berk, the great Dragon Conqueror belonged to him! What more could he ask for?

Viggo takes hold of Hiccup's chin, forcing the teen to look at his distraught friends, Fishlegs was now on the ground in wails of tears, Astrid still had to be held back, her body shaking, arms flailing to escape, her eyes pleading for Hiccup's release. Toothless wretched and roared inside his cell, close to tearing the door apart

"I challenged you Stoick Haddock, but I didn't want your son, although Hiccup is a great treasure, I'd prefer something else."

Stoick's breath hitches, Viggo didn't want Hiccup? Does that mean he'd let the boy go if he gave him what he truly desired? "Whatever it is you want, it's yours; just free my son and go."

Hiccup's eyes widen in realization of what Viggo was after all along, just like in the game, he was the pawn, a distraction to keep you from seeing the truth, the boy was a means to getting the one thing the hunters had sought for ...

"I will return Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III to you all in exchange for a device named the Dragon Eye."

 **At last we discover the true goal of this fiendish plot, will Hiccup be saved? Will Viggo get the Dragon Eye?**


	6. Chapter 6

The Dragon Eye? What the devil was that? Stoick could tell by his son's reaction that it wasn't good "I don't know what that thing is or where it's at."

Viggo tightens his hold on Hiccup's chin, emitting more muffled screams from the boy "But your son does, don't you Hiccup?" Hiccup glares daggers into his captor, over his dead body he'd give up the Dragon Eye.

"But it seems the boy refuses to give me what's rightfully mine ... Will you make that same mistake, Astrid Hofferson?"

Astrid's mouth drops open, Viggo knew she had the Dragon Eyes location, he knew of her feelings for Hiccup "If I agree to this deal, you have to promise to free Hiccup, challenge or no challenge."

Hiccup attempts to shake his head in defiance, his yells clearly the words "No" and "Don't do it"

Stoick looks from female to son, he couldn't process exactly what was happening! He's been challenged, bet his son as the prize, lost and now the winner wants to trade Hiccup back? "What are you up to?"

Viggo turns his head to Stoick, the man he'd tricked from the very beginning "I won the boy fair and square and if I wish to trade my spoils, that's my business."

"His name is Hiccup; he's not your spoils!" Yells Fishlegs, if there was one thing he wouldn't stand for, it was his friend being treated as an item.

"You did all this for the Dragon Eye?" expresses Astrid as the blonde walks forward "You won Hiccup so you could use him as a bargaining chip to get what you really wanted? You used us!"

"I really only used the father, speaking delicate words to lead the man to offering up his son, winning the boy." Viggo catches Stoick's glare "You're greatest treasure will always be your down fall, it took much less than I ever thought it would to get you to bet Hiccup Haddock."

"You what?" Expenses Stoick, how had he allowed himself to be manipulated? "What are ya going on about?"

Viggo laughs darkly "You still don't see it, everything was a set-up. Sitting in your son's spot as we spoke, subtle glances towards his room, talk of the boy's exploits ... The final stray was the painting hanging in the Great Hall."

Hiccup fights to free his chin, wrists twisting and tugging at the ropes. He'd heard enough of this, his father had been tricked the moment Viggo docked.

Viggo's grip tightens, allowing no movement of Hiccup's head in any way "Do relax Hiccup Haddock, or should I call you Grimborn? After all you do belong to me."

"Don't you dare take away his title or his name! He's Hiccup Haddock, you got that?" Yells Stoick, he'd never allow this man to take his boy's gods given name from him.

"Very well, the boy may keep his name. Now let's get back to business, shall we?" Dark eyes return to bright blue.

Astrid is slowly released, the Vikings knowing she won't risk anything with Hiccup's life on the line "You had hundreds of other ways to get the Dragon Eye, yet you chose to deceive our chief, abduct the heir and hold him captive? Why go through all this?"

Viggo chuckles "It's a game of wits young Astrid, I simply challenged the chief of Berk, who offered up his son as the reward ... Only I have no desire to keep the boy, I only require but one thing."

"He only brought up Hiccup because you tricked him!" Screams Fishlegs "You wanted to use Hiccup against us, this is revenge."

"The boy is the one thing you all care for enough to give me what I want, it's either I get what belongs to me or Hiccup Haddock will remain mine."

"This Dragon Eye that my boy has, it belongs to you?" Asks Stoick, why would Hiccup steal from anyone? Regardless he needed to keep the teens on track.

"Your son stole it off my ship; he's using it as a toy when it's so much more. That device is meant for hunting dragons, it is not to help the beasts!" Declares Viggo as he loses his calm demeanor.

"I know you have the eye with you, hand it over and your leader will be released." orders the younger Grimborn, nodding to Ryker as he levels a sword at Hiccup's throat.

Fishlegs quickly unlatched the lock keeping the dragons trapped, a happy Meatlug and barreling Toothless greet him "Oh Meatlug, this is really bad!"

Toothless launches forward, his green eyes catching sight of the scene before him, his Hiccup was bound and gagged, trapped in a cage, a long sword aimed directly at his throat.

Astrid rushes her hand backwards to ward off the agonized Night Fury "Stay back, Toothless. We can't risk getting any closer." The dragon huffed, but obeyed none the less, there was no way he'd be able to reach his human before the blade severed his neck.

"So what is your decision? Do you wish to keep the Dragon Eye and allow an innocent child to die? Or save Hiccup Haddock's young life?"

Ryker pushes the tip of the blade slowly into the flesh of Hiccup's quivering neck, drawing small droplets of crimson blood "I hope you choose the latter, I'd love to teach this little runt a lesson."

Hiccup eyes Astrid as the blade digs deeper into his throat, trying to convey that he's willing to die to keep the Dragon Eye out of Viggo's hands, his struggles cease as he resigns to his fate.

Hiccup was giving up ... Her Hiccup was surrendering his life for some stupid, fancy looking glass? Not on her watch. The blonde stifles through the heir's satchel in search of the item she knew he'd brought along.

Her fist clutching the thing that caused so much misery, all this thing has ever done was put a target on their backs; Astrid knew Hiccup wouldn't approve of her decision. But an item was nothing compared to a human life.

"Deal, the Dragon Eye for Hiccup."

 **Damn you Viggo! Using true love to your own advantage, will Astrid truly give up the Dragon Eye? Will Viggo free Hiccup?**


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid holds out the Dragon Eye, subtly removing the tooth used to make it work, the blonde using every bit of her strength to avoid Hiccup's incredulous gaze.

Viggo triumphantly moves away from his hostage, walking towards the girl holding out his true prize "You made a fine choice, Astrid Hofferson."

He knew she would, her feelings for the boy surpassed all rational thought. Astrid would give up the entire archipelago if it meant saving Hiccup.

Viggo's hand extends to the females, he could barely feel his fingertips along the wood before the treasure is pulled away, blue irises daring him to repeat his last move. "First let Hiccup go, until he's free and out of danger, the Dragon Eye stays with me."

Viggo glares for the first time that day, the look on the man's face transforming into a scowl "Remove the sword and drop the cage." Ryker stares, there was no way they were going to honor this deal! "But brother, you can't possibly be serious. Let's just kill the runt and take the Dragon Eye."

Viggo sighs, why did his brother have to be so stupid? "The boy is mine and I'm ordering you to remove your sword and for the cage to be dropped."

Ryker glares menacingly towards Hiccup, his hand itching to push the blade clear through the boy's neck "Next time, you won't be so lucky."

Hiccup clenches, the boy feared Ryker would kill him right then, but is shocked when the stinging pain stops, carefully the teens green eyes open to see the blood soaked sword sheathed.

"Drop it!" demands Ryker to his men, who instantly lower the cage from their shoulders, each happily letting the hunk of metal fall loudly, laughing as Hiccup smacks his head.

Viggo nods towards the hunters to leave, he could handle the rest and as long as Hiccup remained in that prison, he held all the cards "Hiccup Haddock is no longer in danger, the key to his release will be handed over once I have the Dragon Eye."

Astrid shakes her head, there was no way she was going to allow that "Toothless, go guard Hiccup. Don't let anyone but me near him."

Toothless didn't need to be told twice, the dragon quickly bounds over to his small human, seeing the now forming bruise from the hit Hiccup took seconds earlier.

Hiccup attempts to smile at his dragon, to convey he was indeed alright, the teen turns and twists his tied wrists through the bars to pet Toothless's head. The dragon in turn uses his teeth to carefully break the tightly knotted ties, licking at Hiccup's bloody wounds, his healing saliva covering the deep cuts.

Hiccup quickly accepts the treatment, he's been kept bound for an entire night, feeling his hands again was Valhalla. Said teen rubs his raw wrists and moves to untie the gag, spitting out the clothe that had been stuffed inside his mouth "Thanks, bud."

Astrid smiles as Hiccup is once again allowed to move and speak, it had been so long since she's heard his voice, that boy never stopped talking "We go at the same time, I hand over the Dragon Eye and you give me the key."

Viggo digs in his pocket and removes a rather large metal key, his hand holding out the item as Astrid slowly moves the Dragon Eye closer. The key and Dragon Eye were almost within reach, before a loud yell causes both to freeze in place.

"Astrid, stop!" Screams Hiccup as he rises to his feet, hands clutched around the door of his prison "Viggo can't have the Dragon Eye! You can't give it to him!"

Astrid stares incredulously at the boy "Hiccup, it's an object! This stupid thing isn't worth your life or freedom ... I don't care how angry you are with me, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to save you!"

"I can handle whatever Viggo does to me, but if you hand the Dragon Eye over, all of the dragons will be hunted and killed!" Expresses Hiccup, he knew he would die; Viggo had no need to keep him alive "Please, Astrid."

"Hiccup, he'll kill you or worse! I'm not losing you just to keep some stupid device safe, you mean far more to me!" Hiccup is breathless for a few moments, he'd never seen Astrid so determined before, he was about to retort when the blonde interrupted.

"We'll find another way to protect the dragons, but right now you're the one in danger, Hiccup! Don't you see that? Viggo doesn't care about you! All he wants is the Dragon Eye, well he can have it!"

Stoick gasps, he never imagined Hiccup would be willing to die, to give up his gods given freedom to keep the dragons safe "Son, I agree with Astrid. You can always steal this thing back time and time again, but your life won't be as easy."

Hiccup glares at his father, this whole situation had him frustrated beyond belief "So one minute you're willing to trade my life, but when I want to do the same it's a bad thing? It's my life!"

"You're wrong Hiccup, we all depend on you, you're our friend, our leader and our future, we can't and won't lose you." Comes Fishlegs "We can always fight the dragon hunters another day."

Hiccup takes a series of deep breathes, here he was willing to give up his own life to save everyone, yet they refuse to let him. He'd never been treated with such care, in fact he seemed to forget that they all cared "You're right, I know you are ... I just-"

"You're coming home. I'm getting you back." declares Astrid as she rushes her hand forward, Viggo following suite as each exchange items.

The blonde runs over to the trapped teen, turning the key into the lock and opening the cell door. Astrid takes hold of Hiccup's forearm, carefully taking him out of the cage. "You alright, dragon boy?"

Hiccup smiles that was the first time Astrid had ever given him a cute nickname "Never better, milady."

"Good." A hard hit to his shoulder almost knocks Hiccup off his feet "That's for almost letting yourself be killed." any retort he may have made was cut short thanks to kiss to his lips.

The pair remained in the moment for several minutes before finally breaking apart "And that's for being you." Villagers cheered and clapped, Toothless began happily licking at his humans face "Ok, ok Toothless! I'm alright."

Stoick lifts his son into his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks "Oh Hiccup, I was a fool, I'll never do anything to hurt ya ever again, can you forgive me son?"

Hiccup lowers his head in thought, could he? His own father had put his life on the line, placed him directly in the line of fire "I understand you were challenged and had to bet your most valued treasure, also that you were tricked ... But next time, just stick with your axe." It wasn't exactly what his father had wanted to hear, but it was the best he was going to get.

"Listen, I know that you were challenged and tricked into betting me, but I'm still your son and a human being, you really had no right to trade away my freedom ... On the other hand, you're the Chief and in the end you have to do what's going to be best for your people. I'm going to need a lot of time to let this go, dad."

Stoick laughs and tightens his hug, Hiccup doing the same as father and son embrace, his boy had spoke of forgiving him, he'd made a grave mistake, but his son has bestowed him with forgiveness, granted it won't be coming for quite sometime, but still was there.

Fishlegs and Astrid high-five, everything was alright, the dragons were free, Hiccup was no longer a prisoner, Viggo was ... "Where's Viggo?" All eyes scan the area for any sign of the hunter, but the man along with the Dragon Eye were gone.

"Must have flown the coop after getting that dragon thing." Answers Gobber. "It's called the Dragon Eye, Gobber." Responds Hiccup as his father puts the boy down "And he won't have it for long."

Astrid shakes her head, leave it to Hiccup to rush right back into the enemies clutches "We'll get him another time, we should probably be getting back to the edge, who knows what chaos Snotlout and the twins have going on."

Fishlegs shudders "That's a scary thought, come on Meatlug!" The boy jumps upon his dragons back and the two take off into the blue sky.

"It's only been one night, what kind of trouble could those three have gotten in to?" Questions Hiccup as Astrid hands him his satchel and politely pushes him on Toothless.

"What is it with everyone and pushing me? First Snotlout and now you?"

"Fly, Toothless!" Speaks Astrid as Hiccup and the Night Fury soar into the sky "And don't stop until you reach the edge!"

Hiccup yells a retort, but it's indistinguishable as the dynamic duo get farther away. Astrid jumps upon Stormfly's back "Don't worry; I'll keep an eye on Hiccup."

Stoick nods in agreement as the blonde flies up and into the clouds, he'd never forget what he'd almost done to his son and he'd never risk losing Hiccup ever again.

On the far side of the island, hidden behind a large trench of rocks moored the vessel of the dragon hunters, they watched as one by one, the riders made their way back to the edge.

"Why'd we let that runt live? Hiccup was ours! My blade was inches from decapitating the lousy brat!" berates an angry Ryker.

Viggo ignores the man standing next to him, his eyes filled with glee at the item in his hands "This was never about Hiccup Haddock; you knew what we came here for. Killing the boy wasn't part of the plan."

Ryker chucks his sword straight into the ships mast, the exact spot Hiccup had been tied up against the first time they'd captured him "We didn't have to honor any deals made with those savages, we could have killed Haddock, slaughtered the entire village and wrenched the Dragon Eye from the woman's, cold, dead fingers!"

Viggo continues to ignore Ryker's complaints, why his brother wasn't satisfied was beyond him, they'd won, the Dragon Eye was once again in their possession "Patience dear brother, there will be plenty of time to kill the Berkians."

Ryker's eyes light with fury at those words, hunters don't have patience when their prey is trapped before them "The boy was ours! We could have killed the one kid that has been in our way since the start! Why spare him?"

Viggo's arms lower, his body posture stiffens as his eyes blaze into Ryker's "Let's get one thing clear, brother. I won the challenge, I owned Hiccup Haddock, and the boy belonged to me and me alone."

Ryker, not being one to bow down steps closer towards the smaller man "You should have let me kill him, then we could have destroyed Berk, we have the entire Berserker armada!"

"Killing was never part of the plan, I trick Stoick into a challenge I know he will lose, he bets his own son, which I win, then use the boy to get the Dragon Eye! That's all I wanted, destroying their island and killing their heir doesn't matter."

"Then why are you defending that kid? Plan or not, you know he'll be back! We should track those dragons down and end him!"

"You need to learn your place, I am in charge, we attack when I say so, today Hiccup Haddock will live." Decrees Viggo as he takes his prize into his private quarters.

 **Viggo has won, but Hiccup is free and more determined than ever!**


	8. Chapter 8

The trio arrived on Dragons Edge in record time, Hiccup going straight to his hut, passing out across his bed from the earlier events. Astrid and Fishlegs filled the others in on said events, the groups eyes widening in shock "So after freeing Hiccup from the cage, Viggo and Ryker disappeared."

Snotlout's jaw smacked against the table, his fist dropping his tankard of water "So Viggo once again has the dragon eye? That's just great!"

Ruffnut claps her hands together "Bravo Astrid, you gave the enemy the weapon that will destroy us all."

"Even we're not that stupid." says Tuffnut, thumb jabbing into his chest

"You weren't there guys, Viggo tricked Stoick! It was all a plan and we fell for it." States Fishlegs

"Blah, blah, blah, you three screwed up big time and now we're doomed!" Expresses Snotlout "Very disappointed in you all, especially you, Astrid."

Astrid glares, her fist smacking against the wooden table "Viggo was going to murder Hiccup, chop his head clean off right in front of me. It was Hiccup or the Dragon Eye and I stand by my decision."

"Chop his head off?" beams Tuffnut "I want to see that!"

"Hiccup is more than our leader, he's our friend and future chief, his life isn't worth some stupid eye that we can always steal back later."

Snotlout quickly retaliates "If it had been any of us in that situation would you still have given up the Dragon Eye?" The teens all grow quiet at that thought, would Astrid have given up the device to save any of the others? If so, Viggo wouldn't have had to go through all the trouble of kidnapping Hiccup.

Viggo himself had stated Hiccup was the only way to get what he'd desired, but was he correct in that assumption?

The silence is ended by a new voice entering the fray, one simple word being said "Yes."

The gang turns to face Hiccup, who now stood proudly in the doorway with Toothless "The answer to your question Snotlout, is yes."

The brunette begins to walk forward "We are a team guys, no one is more important or special than the other."

"Then why didn't Viggo try and use any of us?" questions Snotlout "I'm just as worthy of being held captive as you are!"

Hiccup laughs "Hey if you'd like to take my place as the most kidnapped Viking in the entire Archipelago go right ahead."

"Are you mocking me? Is he mocking me?" Yells Snotlout, his dark eyes roaming from each of his friends

"Look Snotlout, Viggo couldn't have used anyone else for his plan to work, my dad never would have offered up any of you."

"Ok, but why didn't the guy just come here and catch one of us? I mean tricking a chief, winning an heir and what not sounds hard." Says Ruffnut

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer, but Astrid beat him to the punch "He chose to do things this way because he knew I'd give up the Dragon Eye to save Hiccup without a second thought."

The blonde turns to face her leader, the resolve she'd been holding in for so long now starting to crumble "We are all a team and yes Viggo could have easily used any one of us to get what he wanted, but he chose you Hiccup, not because of your father or status, because he knows of my feelings for you."

The twins cheer, Snotlout pouts at losing his woman and Fishlegs smiles, happy that Astrid was finally telling Hiccup how she felt.

Hiccup cleared his throat "Astrid, I-"

"Don't interrupt me, dragon boy." States the blonde as she takes the boys hands into her own, head resting a top his chest "I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, I will always save you, Hiccup. Because ... Because I love you."

Hiccup's breath hitched, Astrid loves him? He's spent so many hours pondering this exact speech, only he was the one doing the talking

"I love you, Hiccup and I'm not willing to lose you over anything. I never would have let Viggo leave Berk with you, deal or not. You mean everything to me and I was too afraid to allow myself to show it."

"Astrid, I'm sorry." Blue eyes rush to green, why was Hiccup apologizing? Did he not feel the same way? "I'm sorry that I almost died, that I would have let Ryker kill me right in front of you, cause I can't imagine if it had been you on the other end of that sword."

Hiccup held her hands tight, before the pair engulfed themselves in a hug "I love you too, Astrid. I always have, I was just never sure if being with me was what you wanted."

Astrid smiles, happy tears rushing down her cheeks as she faces the boy she loves "I'll always want you, Hiccup." Hiccup grins and uses his hand to raise Astrid's chin "May I?"

Astrid nods and within seconds, her lips are engulfed, covered in Hiccup's plump kiss.

 **I loved the third season of Race to the Edge and this is my idea for a finale of my own! So what do you all think? :) I hope you liked it. Until next time! As for Hiccup and Stoick, more tension may be down the line, have a Merry Christmas Everyone!**


End file.
